


A Different Feast

by SherlockRiverHekate



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockRiverHekate/pseuds/SherlockRiverHekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The musings of an Asgardian as she sits alone and watches a feast in the royal hall. Until someone comes to talk to her. Loki, OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Feast

The feast went on around me, eating and drinking constantly. Then the music started, and many stood and walked to the dance floor. Many more, particularly men, rose and crossed to other tables, their courage aided by their inebriation, and asked their fair maiden for a dance.

I sat quietly, observing the dynamics of the room. I watched, saw class barriers crossed and unlikely pairings made. I chuckled silently as I saw bets paid, and I felt almost sad at the shattered faces and hearts around the dining hall, no discrimination of gender.  
The eyes of many young women, and even a few not so young, were fixed on the elder prince. Hope, admiration, and other things were barely disguised in their gaze. While most of the attention was focused on the eldest heir, there were a few eyes on the quieter, darker prince. Where the elder was muscular, blonde and overly cheerful, the younger was his exact opposite. A leaner, darker and more secretive night to the publicly adored day. Thor did his duty, dancing with maidens and joking with warriors. Meanwhile, Loki sat talking with the older members of court, and acting as ever the diplomat.

I turned my gaze from the brothers, continuing to watch the movements around the great hall. As always, they all seemed to follow the same sort of patterns they normally did. Routine, predictable and just a little boring. Part of me wanted to dance, and I knew I could find a partner if I wished. But then I looked around me, at the men, more interested in fighting, stuffing their faces and guzzling drink, and the urge to dance disappeared. I contended myself with sitting on the sidelines, a silent and unobtrusive observer.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled, and I turned in my chair. I twisted and saw black chest armour that rose to a pale face, inset with grass green eyes.  
"Not enjoying the dance, dear maiden?" he asked.  
"I prefer solitude," I replied, gesticulating to the people at the tables, food still being shovelled into their mouths.  
"Understandable," he answered as he eyed the guests remaining at the tables. "May I interrupt your solitude, and take a seat?" He questioned, motioning to the empty seat beside me.  
I felt a little apprehensive about the prince sitting next to me but replied.  
"You may, my prince."  
Gracefully, he pulled the chair away from the table and sat next to me. We started talking, aimless chatter, about human nature and magic.

The night wore on and we continued to talk, sitting at the table long after everyone else had left the tables and the musicians had been playing for hours. A slow waltz began and Loki stood and extended his hand towards me.  
"May I have the pleasure of this dance?"  
I smiled and stood, taking his hand as he led me to the dance floor.  
As we slowly moved around the room, I noticed a few stares directed our way. Curiosity was clearly written in many faces, as well as one or two looks of pure jealousy. As we spun around the room, we continued to talk, polite inconsequential prattle. Then the music stopped and quietly we returned to the table.  
I expected Loki to take his leave of me, however he resumed his place beside me.  
"Am I not boring you, Prince Loki?" I asked, not entirely hiding my curiosity.  
"In truth," He replied seriously, "No. This is one of the most enjoyable feasts I have attended in quite a while." He gave me a rare smile, which I returned with one of my own, filled with warmth.  
"Thank you," I said quietly.  
"The pleasure is all mine," The dark prince told me honestly.


End file.
